Change Log/September 19-23 2011
September 19/20 2011 *Mighty Minis event launched **5 new Units ***UAV Drone ***Elite UAV Drone ***Light Artillery Vehicle ***Elite Light Artillery Vehicle ***Mule Robot **1 new decoration ***Julius Caesar Statue **5 new Goals ***Mighty Minis 1 of 5 ***Mighty Minis 2 of 5 ***Mighty Minis 3 of 5 ***Mighty Minis 4 of 5 ***Mighty Minis 5 of 5 **2 new Parts ***Oscilloscope ***Microscrope *Experimental Facilities released **2 new building's ***Experimental Barracks ***Experimental Shipyard **4 new Units ***M-163 Vulcan ***Tactical ATV ***Hospital Ship ***Sea Shadow **4 new abilities ***Suppression Fire ***Smoke Grenade ***Combat Repairs ***Area Barrage *Level increases to 65 **9 new Units to unlock ***Advanced Soldier ***Advanced Gunboat ***Advanced Drone Fighter ***Advanced Rocket Artillery ***Super Dimensional Carrier ***Osprey Airship ***Talon Tank ***Advanced Battleship ***Hypersonic Bomber **9 new main series Goals ***The Next Wave ***Surface Tension ***Gotta Jet ***The Thunder of the Beast ***Steel This Tank ***Bigger Better Boats ***Shell Ya Later ***Convertible ***In Old Bombay *1 new charity decoration **Direct Relief Defense Tower Other *Tactical Nuke replaced Air Strike III for adding 5 Neighbors. *Battle Blitz goals renamed *Red Tide Rising event extended 3 days to September 29th. Additions/Improvements * We've upgraded the notifications box to make it easier to use! Check it out and let us know what you think! * We've set up some new Leaderboards, for Upgrades Completed and Neighbor Tends! Fixes * The issues with the Honor and Infamy cap increase have been fixed! You should now retain your increased Honor/Infamy levels on refresh. Please note: As soon as you log back in, your new Honor/Infamy level should be reflected in your Empire. You will also receive all the power-ups for the intervening levels the next time you refresh, but there won't be a pop-up—they'll just be added straight to your inventory! * Cleaned up the messages in Battle Blitz so that you don't get booted back into your island when someone declares immunity. * Invading someone's Ore Mines in Battle Blitz will now properly provide Ore, rather than Coins. * Fixed some issues with the display of the Battle Blitz bar. * Fixed a bug which prevented people from pausing or retreating from combat. September 22 2011 *Experimental Facilities released **1 new building's ***Experimental Hangar **2 new Units ***Blackbird ***Starfire **2 new abilities ***EMP Burst ***Incendiary Rockets Additions/Improvements * We've upgraded the notifications inbox in the top right to make it easier to send and receive requests. Give it a try and let us know what you think! * The Opt-Out flow for Battle Blitz has been made a clearer, so people who don't want to participate don't get stuck. * We've lengthened the duration of the M-163 Vulcan's Suppression Fire ability from 3 turns to 5. * Empires & Allies now fully supports https connections! Those of you who have secure browsing turned on should no longer have to turn it off to play. Fixes * Fixed a bug which causes a disconnect when two players try to invade each other at the same time. * The Osprey Airship now actually USES its landing gear. * Fixed a disconnect that occurs when you close the Out Of Energy dialog during an invasion. * Miscellaneous other bug fixes. Category:Changelog